Vigil
Vigil (集まる) is one of the Harmony God was known as The Harmonious Gods and severe his Master - Zeno. Vigil is guiding spirt who also very wise like a guru. He control the spirit and admiring poetic such as Divide Comedy, Dante's Inferno and many more he admiring. He's also 5th ranks, but not strong to compare to Lord Horus and also Grand Priest of the 1st Multiverse. He also live longer than any God of Destruction, like Horus and the other as well that Vigil is wise guardian to Lord Zeno. Vigil is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality: His appearance is very like to Lord Beerus' species, but takes on the form of a teenage human boy. He too wearing a traditional Egyptian pharaoh and half pilgrim look and he also have a pharaoh golden beard as well and he's holding a golden crane staff. And yet he did have a traditional Egyptian Tattoo on him. Vigil serve to Lord and Master of the Omni-king - Zeno and no other, that Vigil is stronger to compare his cousin Beerus and Chompa, knowing the two of them are nothing than reckless, silly cat-boy. He also taught them about wise understand to use power in wise decision, not making wild or going berserk. Like Horus, if they broken the laws about fight argument, they will be punishment from their committed from their refuse without question, including disobey to their tutors - The Angel as well. Power and Abilities As a Harmony God, Vigil is one of the most powerful gods in existence. He is stated to be on par with Ultra Instinct Shido Itsuka. Vigil was able to easily take down both Beerus and Champa in a one-on-one battle by only using a ki-blast. His power level in this form is about 188,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Vigil is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. He is not as powerful as Horus Absolute Speed: Vigil can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Ren can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. He is not as fast as Horus. Absolute Durability: '''Vigil is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Vigil '''Erasure Immunity: Whis said that Vigil is also possess the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as he can withstand its side effect. Techniques Speed and Movements Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Vigil can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Vigil is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - Vigil's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Vigil's ki-blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and a universe. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Ren. Vigil raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Temporal Do-Over '''- Vigil has the ability to travel back in time up to three minutes in the past, allowing him to undo any events that occurred. Unlike Whis's, Vigil's ability is infinite as he can travel back any time he wants. * '''Requiem of Destruction - Vigil creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. Transformations Ultra Instinct Vigil achieved this form, after training with Horus. Vigil's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 940,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Vigil achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Vigil became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Vigil gains a complex silver and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 4,700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: Zeno and Vigil: Two of them are very strong connection that two of them making a wise decision from their sharing thought. He trusted Lord Zeno, knowing he's job to protect Lord Zeno from any threatt Beerus and Vigil: Well, the two of them are, slight getting along, although that Beerus didn't like his cousin at all, knowing that Harmony Gods is strongest to compare to God of Destruction. But Vigil spoken to him, wisely about Anger Management, thus Beerus could destroy but Vigil did overcome him from his young youth, that Beerus need to learn about calming Anger Management. Chompa and Vigil: Then again, the same as well. The Grand Priest and Vigil: Both of them are very close and understand about Knowledge and keeping the balance in shape and knowing both of them and understand the laws as well. Horus and Vigil: Two of them are friend and understand about mentor to God of Destruction from their failure excessive. Horus and Vigil know that the God of Destruction are nothing more than child play. Category:Gods Category:Spirits Category:Characters Category:Angels